2008
Television TCM April * Grass directed by Merian C. Cooper, March 30 * April Fool starring Charley Chase, April 1 * The Great Train Robbery, April 2 * ''Sunrise starring George O'Brien, April 6 * ''Dinner At Eight starring Jean Harlow and John Barrymore, April 7 * Queen Christina starring Greta Garbo, April 7 * ''TROUBLES OF A GRASSWIDOWER starring Max Linder, April 13 * ''MAX TAKES A PICTURE starring Max Linder, April 13 * Seven Years Bad Luck starring Max Linder, April 13 * A Dog's Life starring Charlie Chaplin, April 16 * The Great Dictator starring Chalie Chaplin, April 16 * ''Monsieur Verdoux starring Charlie Chaplin, April 16 * ''Limelight starring Chalie Chaplin, April 16 * ''A King in New York starring Chalie Chaplin, April 16 * ''Shoulder Arms starring Charlie Chaplin, April 16 * The Pilgrim starring Charlie Chaplin, April 16 * Charlie: The Life and Art of Charles Chaplin, April 16 * The General, starring Buster Keaton, April 16 * Our Hospitality, starring Buster Keaton and Norma Talmadge, April 16 * Now or Never, starring Harold Lloyd, April 16 * Coquette, starring Mary Pickford, April 17 * Night Parade, starring Hugh Trevor, April 17 * Michael, starring Benjamin Christensen, April 20 * J'Accuse, starring Romulad Joubi, April 27 * ''La Roue, starring Severin-Mars, April 27 * The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, starring Lon Chaney and Pasty Ruth Miller, April 30 * The Barretts of Wimpole Street, starring Norma Shearer, April 30 * Union Depot, starring Douglas Fairbanks Jr., April 30 May *''Blackmail, directed by Alfred Hitchcock, May 5 *Delicious Little Devil, starring Rudolph Valentino, May 6 *Stolen Moments, starring Rudolph Valentino, May 6 *Camille, starring Rudolph Valentono and Alla Nazimova, May 6 *Conquering Power, starring Rudolph Valentino, May 6 *Four Horsemen Of The Apocalypse, starring Rudolph Valentino, May 6 *''Beyond the Rocks, starring Rudolph Valentino and Gloria Swanson, May 6 *Moran of the Lady Letty, starring Rudolph Valentino, May 6 *Young Rajah, starring Rudolph Valentino, May 6 *Modern Times, starring Charlie Chaplin, May 8 *A Bill of Divorcement, starring John Barrymore, May 12 *''MGM Parade Show #6 (featuring a clip of Greta Garbo in Anna Christie), May 13 *''The Flying Deuces, starring Laurel and Hardy, May 14 *Their Own Desire, starring Norma Shearer, May 21 *Strangers May Kiss, starring Norma Shearer, May 21 *Wings, starring Buddy Rogers and Clara Bow, May 26 *''The MGM Story, starring Lionel Barrymore, May 30 *''Camille, starring Greta Garbo, May 30 *Romeo And Juliet starring Norma Shearer and Lionel Barrymore, May 30 *''Haxan, May 30 *The Mysterious Island, starring Lionel Barrymore, May 30 June *The Cheat, starring Seusse Hayakawa, June 3 *Broken Blossoms, starring Lillian Gish, directed by D.W. Griffith, June 3 *The Dragon Painter, starring Seusse Hayakawa, June 3 *Mr. Wu, starring Anna May Wong and Lon Chaney Sr., June 3 *Anna May Wong: Frosted Yellow Willows, documentary on Anna May Wong, June 5 *The Toll of the Sea, starring Anna May Wong, June 5 *Old San Francisco, starring Dolores Del Rio, June 5 *Piccadelly, starring Anna May Wong, June 5 *Daughter of the Dragon, starring Anna May Wong and Seusse Hayakawa, June 5 *Shanghai Express, starring Anna May Wong, June 5, June 10 *A Study in Scarlett, starring Anna May Wong, June 5 *Sons of the Desert, starring Laurel and Hardy, June 7 *Swiss Miss, starring Laurel and Hardy, June 14 *Ask Father, starring Harold Lloyd and Bebe Daniels, June 15 *I Do, starring Harold Lloyd and Mildred Harris, June 15 *A Sailor made man, starring Harold Lloyd and Mildred Harris, June 15 *Chichi Ariki, directed by Yasujiro Ozu, June 15 *Libeled Lady, starring Jean Harlow, June 15 *Way out West'' starring Laurel and Hardy, June 21 *''A chump at Oxford, starring Laurel and Hardy, June 21 *Love, starring Greta Garbo and John Gilbert, June 22 *The Public Enemy, starring Jean Harlow, June 27 July *Reckless, starring Jean Harlow, July 1 *''The Woman, starring Norma Shearer, July 1 *''The Night is young, starring Ramon Navarro, July 8 *''The Racket, starring Thomas Meighan, July 13 *China Seas, starring Jean Harlow, July 15 *Sherlock Jr., starring Buster Keaton, July 20 *The Music Box, starring Laurel and Hardy, July 20 *Leap Year, starring Fatty Arbuckle, July 20 *Fatty and Mabel's simple life, starring Fatty Arbuckle and Mabel Normand, July 20 *Fatty's chance aquaintance, starring Fatty Arbuckle, July 20 *Mabel's Willful Way, starring Mabel Normand and Fatty Arbuckle, July 20 *Wings'' starring Buddy Rogers and Clara Bow, July 27 *''Bird of Paradise, directed by King Vidor, starring Dolores Del Rio, July 30 *''Pack up your troubles, starring Laurel and Hardy, July 30 August *''Charlie Chaplin Marathon featuring Fatty Arbuckle, Minta Durfee, and Mabel Normand, August 2 *Marie Dressler Marathon'', August 4 *''The Divine Woman lost 1928 Garbo footage'', starring Greta Garbo, August 4 *''Greta Garbo Marathon'', August 7 *''Laurel and Hardy Marathon'', August 23 September *''Steamboat Bill Jr., starring Buster Keaton, September 1 *''Sunrise, starring George O'Brien, September 2 *''Cleopatra (1912), starring Helen Gardner, September 7 *''The Rag Man, starring Jackie Coogan, September 14 *''Leave's From Satan's Handbook, starring Halvard Hoff, September 21 *''Harold Lloyd Marathon featuring Mildred Davis and Bebe Daniels, September 28 October *Headin' Home, starring Babe Ruth, October 5 *''Buster Keaton Marathon'', October 9 *''Speedy, starring Harold Lloyd and Babe Ruth, October 12 *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame, starring Lon Chaney and Patsy Ruth Miller, October 19 *''The Circus, starring Charlie Chaplin, October 23 *''Lon Chaney Marathon'', October 26 November *''The Gorgeous Hussy'', starring Joan Crawford and Lionel Barrymore, November 2 *''Dr. Jack'', starring Harold Lloyd and Mildred Davis, November 2 *''The Barretts of Wimpole Street'', starring Norma Shearer, November 3 *''Grand Hotel'', starring Greta Garbo, November 9 *''Sunset Blvd'', starring Gloria Swanson, November 9 *''Grandma's Boy'', starring Harold Lloyd and Mildred Davis, November 13 *''A Study in Scarlet'', starring Anna May Wong, November 15 *''Platinum Blonde'', starring Jean Harlow, November 16 *''La Terre'', November 16 *''The Locked Door'', starring Barbara Stanwyck and Rod La Rocque, November 18 *''Way Out West'', starring Laurel and Hardy, November 18 *''Zenobia'', starring Oliver Hardy, November 18 *''Sunrise'', November 19 *''Phantom of the Opera'', starring Lon Chaney and Patsy Ruth Miller, November 20 *''Orphans of the Storm'', starring Lillian and Dorothy Gish, directed by D.W. Griffith, November 23 *''Hollywood Party'', starring Laurel and Hardy, November 24 *''Samson and Delilah'', directed by Cecil B DeMille, November 24 *''They Died with Their Boots on'', directed by Raoul Walsh, November 25 *''Joan Crawford Marathon'', November 28 *''Wizard of Oz'', starring Larry Semon, November 30 December *''Our Dancing Daughters'', starring Joan Crawford and Anita Page, December 2 *''Our Modern Maidens'', starring Joan Crawford and Anita Page, December 2 *''The Broadway Melody'', starring Bessie Love and Anita Page, December 2 *''Free and Easy'', starring Anita Page and Buster Keaton, December 2 *''Our Blushing Brides'', starring Joan Crawford and Anita Page, December 2 *''Gentlemen's Fate'', starring John Gilbert and Anita Page, December 2 *''Sidewalks of New York'', starring Buster Keaton and Anita Page, December 2 *''Skyscraper Souls'', starring Anita Page, December 2 *''Citizen Kane'', based off William Randolph Hearst, December 2 *''Grand Hotel, starring Greta Garbo, December 3 *''The Cat and the Canary'', December 7 *''A Feather in her hat'', starring Billie Burke, December 8 *''The Godless Girl'', directed by Cecil B DeMille, December 14 *''Ben-Hur'', starring Ramon Navarro, December 21 *''Platinum Blonde'', starring Jean Harlow, December 22 *''The Blot'', December 29 International Television Theatres Silent Movie Theatre April *''The Battleship Potemkin, directed by Sergei Eisenstein, April 2 *Bed and Sofa, directed by Abram Room, April 9 *Jewish Luck, directed by Alexis Granowsky, April 16 * ''The General, starring Buster Keaton, April 20 * Happiness, directed by Alexander Medvedkin, April 23 * Storm over Asia, directed by Vsevolod Pudovkin, April 30 May *''Tumbleweeds, starring William S. Hart, May 5 *The Great K&A Train Robbery, starring Tom Mix, May 7 *The Vanishing American, starring Richard Dix, May 21 *The Iron Horse, directed by John Ford, May 28 June *Four Horseman of the Apocalypse, starring Rudolph Valentino, June 4 *Camille'' starring Rudolph Valentino and Alla Nazimova, June 11 *''The Kid, starring Charlie Chaplin and Jackie Coogan, June 15 *Monsieur Beaucaire, starring Rudolph Valentino and Bebe Daniels, June 18 *The Sheik (film), starring Rudolph Valentino, June 25 *Son of the Sheik, starring Rudolph Valentino, June 25 July *''Hula, starring Clara Bow, June 3, 8pm *''Why Change Your Wife?, starring Gloira Swanson, Thomas Meighan, and Bebe Daniels, July 9th, 8pm *''A Girl in every port, starring Louise Brooks, July 16th, 8pm *''The Fair Co-Ed'', starring Marion Davies, July 23rd, 8pm August *''Ben Hur'', starring Ramon Navarro, August 6th, 8pm *''La Boheme'', starring Lillian Gish, John Gilbert, and Karl Dane, August 13th, 8pm *''The Gaucho'', starring Douglas Fairbanks, August 20th, 8pm *''The Eagle'', starring Rudolph Valentino and Vilma Banky, August 27th, 8pm September *''Thief of Baghdad'', starring Douglas Fairbanks and Anna May Wong, September 3rd, 8pm *''Die Nibelungen'', September 10th, 8pm *''Lost World'', September 17th, 8pm *''Red Heroine'', September 25th, 8pm October *''He who gets slapped'', starring Lon Chaney, John Gilbert, and Norma Shearer, October 1st, 8pm *''The Unholy Three'', starring Lon Chaney, October 8th, 8pm *''The Unknown'', starring Lon Chaney, October 15th, 8pm *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'', starring Lon Chaney and Patsy Ruth Miller, October 22nd, 8pm *''The Phantom of the Opera'', starring Lon Chnaey, October 29th, 8pm November *''Safety Last'', starring Harold Lloyd, November 5th, 8pm *''The Passion of Joan of Arc'', November 10th, 8pm *''Why Worry?'' and A Sailor Made, starring Harold Lloyd, November 12th, 8pm *''Girl Shy'', starring Harold Lloyd, November 19th at 8pm *''The Freshman'', starring Harold Lloyd, November 26th, 8pm *''For Heaven's Sakes'' shown with The Kid Brother, starring Harold Lloyd, November 26th, 8pm December *''Speedy'', starring Harold Lloyd, December 10th, 8pm Egyptian Theatre May *''Why be good? Sexuality and Censorship in Early Cinema, produced by Hugh Hefner, May 23 Other Theatres ''For a full listing of US and International Theatre screenings please click here Books *''Never Sang for Hitler: The Life and Times of Lotte Lehmann, by Michael H. Kater, March 31 * Italian Cinema: From the Silent Era to the Present, by Peter Bondanella, May 15 * AMERICAN SILENT FILM COMEDIES: An Illustrated Encyclopedia of Persons, Studios and Terminology by Blair Miller, June 1 * The First Hollywood: Florida and the Golden Age of Silent Filmmaking, by Shawn C. Bean, July 1 * A Critical Handbook of Japanese Film Directors: From the Silent Era to the Present Day, by Alexander Jacoby and Donald Richie, November 1 DVDs *''Diva Dolorosa'' (Italian silents), March 25 *''Eclipse Series 10 - Silent Ozu (Tokyo Chorus, I was born but..., and Passing Fancy, April 22 *Hypocrites/Eleanor's Catch, Courteney Foote, April 22 *Before the Nickelodeon: The Early Cinema of Edwin S. Porter, April 22 *Ocean Waif, starring Doris Kenyon, April 22 *The Red Kimona, starring Priscilla Bonner, April 22 *Secrets, starring Mary Pickford, April 29 *Mary Pickford: Signature Collection, starring Mary Pickford, April 29 *Best of Buster Keaton, starring Buster Keaton, May 20 Events *la Roue, world premiere restoration, presented by Cinefamily and TCM at Silent Movie Theatre, April 13 The San Francisco Silent Film Festival *''The Kid Brother, starring Harold Lloyd, July 11th, 7pm *''The Souls of Youth'', directed by William Desmond Taylor, July 12th, 11:45am *''Two Timid Souls'', July 12th, 2:15pm *''Michael'', July 12th, 4:15pm *''The man who laughs'', July 12th, 7:45pm *''The Unknown'', starring Lon Chaney, Joan Crawford, and Nerman Kerry, July 12th, 10:45pm *''The Adventures of Prince Achmed'', July 13th, 10:30am *''The Silent Enemy'', July 13th, 1:10pm *''Her Wild Oats'', starring Colleen Moore, July 13th, 3:50pm *''Jujiro'', July 13th, 6:10pm *''The Patsy'', starring Marion Davies, July 13th, 8:45pm Silents Under the Stars presented by The Silent Society at the Paramount Movie Ranch in Agoura Hills, CA *''Hula'', starring Clara Bow, July 20th, 8pm *''Love em and leave em'', starring Louise Brooks, August 17th, 8pm Irish Film Festival of Los Angeles *''The Iron Horse'', directed by John Ford, October 5th, 1pm, Clarity Theatre, 100 N. Crescent Dr., Beverly Hills, CA''' *'Classic silent short films with live orchestra, October 5th, 7pm, Clarity Theatre, 100 N. Crescent Dr., Beverly Hills, CA Evenings at the Barn presented by The Silent Society at the Hollywood Heritage Museum in Hollywood, CA *''D.W Griffith 100 years Celebration Screening'', December 10th, 7:30pm On the Web *rudolph-valentino.com turns 11 years old *Forget the Talkies created March 08 ''Sources'' 2008